recreatorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Alicetaria February
Alicetaria February (アリステリア・フェブラリィ Arisuteria Feburarī). She is a young woman who is a noble's daughter, protagonist, and heroine of the fantasy genre epic manga and anime franchise titled Alicetaria of the Scarlet (緋色のアリステリア Hiiro no Arisuteria), which makes her the princess of the Holy Ulterstein Kingdom. In her world, she fights using the Götz von Berlichingen, passed down through the royal family, in order to save the world from the forces of Unterwelt summoned by the black sorcerer Peeping Eternity. She initially had supported Altair until she found out that Altair had killed Mamika. Alicetaria, unlike the other Created, is very hostile towards her Creator and kidnapped him. Personality Alicetaria seems to care a lot about Mamika, but she appears to be very hostile towards others. According to Meteora Österreich, she is all muscle and no brains, and easily falls for Magane Chikujoin's deceptions, since she mistakenly believes that Meteora killed Mamika. . History Alicetaria February first appeared in episode 3, when she saved Mamika Kirameki from Yuya Mirokuji. Mamika and Alicetaria are flying together on Alicetaria's Pegasus, and the two of them return to their hideout with Altair and Blitz Tokar, where she interrogates a man who appears to be her creator. Later she and Mamika have dinner together. Alicetaria makes a brief appearance in episode 5 as Aki Kikuchihara shows Sōta Mizushino, Selesia Yupitiria, Meteora Österreich, Marine, Rui Kanoya, Masaaki Nakanogane, and Takashi Matsubara a security footage of her looking for her creator. In episode 6 Alicetaria and Mamika are spending some time together. The two of them later track down Magane Chikujoin who had killed a bookstore owner. As Alicetaria is about to attack Magane, Selesia arrives to block her attack. Alicetaria continues to fight Selesia in episode 7, before Yuya Mirokuji arrives and summons Hangaku to fight her. Alicetaria, Mamika and Blitz retreat after Rui Kanoya arrives in Gigas Makina. In episode 8 Alicetaria opens up to Mamika about what it was like living in her world. In episode 9 Alicetaria finds Mamika mortally wounded and holds her in her hands before she dies. Alicetaria demanded Magane (who found Mamika) who killed her. While telling the truth Magane succeeded in making Alicetaria believe that it was Meteora who killed Mamika. Alicetaria arrives in the middle of the fight between Meteora and Yuya against Magane. The fight continues in episode 10, when Alicetaria tries to impale Meteora with her lance, but Meteora blocks her attack. After knocking back Meteora, Alicetaria continues her assault, but is then blocked by Selesia who fights her instead. During their fight Altair disintegrated Selesia's sword as it clashed with Alicetaria's lance, causing Alicetaria to impale Selesia. Alicetaria was in shock of what just happened. After Takashi gave Selesia new powers, by uploading a new artwork of Selesia online and it became viral, Selesia uses her new flame attack and managed to land a hit on Alicetaria, because of the sudden turn of events Alicetaria, Altair, Blitz, and Makagami had to retreat again. Powers and Abilities Weapons ''Lance - Alicetaria can create a huge lance out of nothing. Gauntlet of Gotz von Berlichingen - Alicetaria wields a gauntlet that she carries on her left arm at all times that has been passed down through the royal family. *Using her Gauntlet Alicetaria can chant "Gotz von Berlichingen! I summon you with my gauntlet." creating purple electricity around the gaunlet. Then by chanting "Donnerschlag des Jeghers" the electricity will turn into a huge purple orb around the gauntlet. Then Alicetaria chants "Reveal yourself here!" to release this power causing massive damage to anyone hit by it. * By chanting "Gotz von Berlichingen with the power of the star of dawn let loose the arrows that defeat evil!" Alicetaria can create a huge orb of purple lightning which send out 7 strikes onto the target. This was first seen used when Alicetaria used it to take out a dragon in her home world. * By chanting "Gotz von Berlichingen answer my gauntlet's summon knight of dawn...reveal yourself here!" Alicetaria can summon an army in the sky to aid her in battle. The army can shoot powerful lasers out of spears they all wield. * Gotz Von Berlichingen! Grant my final wish, O power all of spirits. Give me a miracle! Companion White Horse - Alicetaria can create a white horse than can create pink wings from its sides to let it fly. Quote Write interesting stories, like your like is on the line. Gallery character_c03_img_01.png|Official full body art. character_c03_img_02.png|Official headshot. character_c03_img_03.png|Official headshot. Re Creators 10.jpg|Alicetelia's Character Design Re Creators - 09 - Large 10.jpg|Alicetelia Holds Mamika Kirameki In Her Arms As She Dies Re Creators - 09 - Large 06.jpg|Alicetelia Questions Makagami Chikujouin On Who Killed Mamika Re Creators - 08 - Large 20.jpg|Alicetelia Opening Up To Mamika About Her World Re Creators - 10 - Large 18.jpg|Alicetelia Shocked With Selesia's Blood On Her Face Re Creators - 18 - Large 33.jpg Trivia *Alicetaria takes inspiration from many real-life anime characters **Alicetaria is a beautiful blonde lady knight on a majestic steed who prefers the lance, much like the Artoria Pendragon (Lancer) version of Saber. *** Aliceteria gains her powers from the Gauntlet of Gotz von Berlichingen; this is the name of a real-life German knight and mercenary who shares several similarities with Guts of Berserk fame, name included. From the way she describes it, Alicetaria of the Scarlet also seems to be set in a suspiciously Berserk-like Crapsack World. She even shares her voice actor with Farnese from the same series - a blonde female knight who is introduced as a Knight Templar before her interactions with Guts and various supernatural beings start to shake her worldview. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Creations Category:Deceased